


In Another Life I would be by yourside

by doublesiren



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Also spy Sakuma, Gen, Kaminaga in Denials, Sakuma become Miyoshi, Sakuma scares of Johann, kaminaga and Sakuma are sex buddies
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublesiren/pseuds/doublesiren
Summary: The desperation, the thirst of love, Seeking their meaning of life...One can't deal with his own feelings because he thought that the person he loved never looked at him like he does.Kaminaga can't bring himself to face with the new duo in D kikan. Then he leave Japan for London and using 'secret mission' as an excuse to escaped from Tazaki and the reality.  Being in London means meet again with Howards and new job. Meanwhile, he running away from his dilemma, he bonded with new graduate spy from D kikan which he so proud to take him under his wing. But unexpectedly, they become more than that.Side story;Sakuma has crush towards his sex buddies & mentor (kaminaga) and meanwhile trying to obtain information from an enemy (Johann Bauer) who falling for his identity and accidentally provoking the dark side of that person. As expected he managed to attract unwanted attention to himself!Decide to change the summary because I never been good enough to do this.





	1. Chapter 1

"Turning my back on you... Hoping that you'll hate me..."

"But instead... You ran after me and took me into your arms"

"You make me feel weaks... You're my weaksness"

"Please forgive me for what I've done... I hope we'll meet again"

Nagasaki dan Hiroshima dibom dan tandanya perang dunia dah tamat. Diserang sebagai tanda balasan menyerang pangkalan tentera US di Pearl Harbour. Jepun lumpuh setelah 2 komponen bandar utama mereka diserang. Berjuta rakyat mati, cedera parah, terkena radiasi dan tidak terkecuali juga dengan kehilangan tempat tinggal.

 

Apa lagi yang tinggal?

Di sebalik perang yang sia-sia ini?

London;  
"Hurm... Tak sangka awak akan kembali lagi ke sini selepas ulah awak yang lepas."

Seorang lelaki dalam usia 50-an duduk di sebuah bangku yang menghadap lautan dari london bridge ini. Di belakangnya ada lagi sebuah bangku yang diduduki oleh seorang pemuda. Walaupun mereka duduk bertentangan, namun pemuda itu tahun lelaki itu maksudkan tentang dirinya.

"Don't need to be so distress,Mr.Howards. War was long over we got the time to finally taste the peace."

Mark howards yang merupakan salah seorang veteran Masterspies, terkekeh pelan. Peace... Since when?

"So... How was he? Did he do well?"

"Oh you mean Yuuki-san?"

Tak perlu basa basi lagi, siapa lagi yang lebih demon di antara masterspies yang ada? Siapa lagi yang dia maksudkan kalau bukan guru kepada Izawa Kazuo yang pernah ditangkap olehnya dahulu? Ceh... Tangkapan itu hanyalah distraksi.... Untuk mengetahui siapa pembongkar maklumat sulit. Dia yang sepatutnya lebih mengetahui apa rasanya apabila dipermainkan.

"Eah... Are you trying to obtain information from me Mr.Howards? If so then, I'm afraid that I can't tell you other than he's being well and healthy.hahahha" Izawa ketawa dengan kuat. Dia tahu bukanlah niat Howards hendak mengorek rahsia mengenai Yuuki-san. Tapi kadang nak juga dia melihat apa riaksi lelaki berkepala mentol lampu (pfft!!!) ni kalau dia mainkan orang ni lagi sekali.

 

Tanpa disangka, Howards turut tergelak bersamanya. What the?! Creepy! 

"Spies always a spies huh?"

Izawa tersenyum sinis akan kenyataan itu. Old habit dies hard, honey. Sama juga macam ada seseorang tu pernah berkata jikalau perang sudah bermula, kewujudan perisik sepertinya- seperti mereka akan terus kehilangan kewujudannya...

Hurm... Apa khabarlah orang tu agaknya?

Masih lagi kah dia dengan sut berwarna violet tu, dan bersama-sama kad daun terupnya? Dan juga merpati-merpati yang secara ajaibnya entah bagaimana dia muatkan masuk kedalam jaket sutnya?

Adakah dia dah pulang ke Jepun? Untuk bersama-sama mengharungi saat bangun semula negara matahati terbit mereka?

Lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Dia hanya mampu untuk mendengar berita tentang D kikan dari jauh. Hendak pulang jauh sekali... Sudah tawar hati. Buat apa? Tiada sesiapa yang akan menunggu kepulangannya di sana. 

Miyoshi? Sudah pergi dahulu dari mereka semua... Sedangkan pemuda itu selalu banggakan skill perisiknya. Pemuda itu masih lagi belum sempat memberitahu perasaan sebenarnya pada si tentera. Satu-satunya tentera (selepas odagiri) yang pernah ikut gabung bersama dengan mereka dan akhirnya memilih untuk menukar kerjayanya.

Fukumoto? Memilih untuk tidak mahu pulang... Sama sepertinya... Mungkin beranggapan tiada sesiapa yang mahu menunggunya di sana. Yalah... Odagiri tiada di sana... 

Amari? Memulakan hidup barunya bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya. Mungkin fikirnya lebih selamat jika lakukan pekerjaan baru? Atau masih tetap dengan menjadi spy Yuuki-san? 

Hatano? Kali terakhir dia berjumpa dengan pemuda kecil itu, mereka berdua sedang minum-minum bersama di bar, dan itu adalah hari terakhir mereka bersama kerana Hatano akan dihantar ke tempat jauh... Dan kali terakhir dia mendengar berita dari Yuuki-san Hatano cedera parah dan tidak dapat pulang untuk jangka waktu yang panjang... Katanya sangat panjang...

Jitsui. Selepas pertempuran kami dengan Kaze kikan, dia nampaknya seperti tenang-tenang sahaja hidup.... Mungkin misinya agak mendatar. Tetapi sebaik sahaja mendapat berita tentang Hatano cedera parah, dia melihat Jitsui sedang mengemas baju-bajunya.... Katanya "mahu ke tempat Hatano". Dan keesokkannya, Yuuki-san terlihat mengeluh di tempatnya. Ini mungkin kali pertama ada anak buahnya yang melanggar perintahnya.

Odagiri- eah bukan.... Tobisaki Hiroyuki. Ke Manchuria.... Kaminaga tak mahu tahu tentang Tobisaki. Entah dia masuk ke dalam daftat antara tentera yang terkorban atau tidak. Dia tak mahu tahu. Cukuplah dengan membayangkan riaksi Fukumoto kalau tahu yang Tobisaki juga turut terkorban. Itu pun kalau...

Sakuma? Layakkah nama sakuma itu terus dipanggil jika lelaki itu sudah menukar nama baru? Menukar? Ya dia ada di situ, menjadi saksi. Apabila sakuma memilih untuk bersama dengan D kikan dan dia diberi nama "Miyoshi" saat mendapatkan Identitas baru. Kasihan lelaki itu, untuk melupakan Miyoshi sahaja sentiasa meracau dan kini lelaki itu terpaksa berkerja 2 kali lipat untuk menyamai persona "Miyoshi" yang asli. Apa khabar ya Miyoshi yang baru tu?

Izawa kazuo memandang ke langit biru. Walaupun dia memandangnya di bumi London.... Baginya langit tetap sama.... Luas... Adakah sebegini permandangannya di jepun sekarang ni? Patutkah dia pulang?

"I've a job for you."

Pemuda ini tersenyum tipis. Business is business. Time to get to work.

"Eah... Saya agak mahal tahu"

"Name the price and don't pushed your luck"

"Hurm.... Okies. Tell me the details later. And I'll give you the price... That you will so sure can afford to pay me." sinis Izawa Kazuo. Tanpa buang masa lagi dia terus bangun dari situ, dan menitip topinya ke atas tanda hormat pada Howards dan juga sebagai tanda 'I'll see you soon'.

Pulang ke apartmentnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi, adalah pilihan terakhirnya. Dia.... Sebenarnya tidak mahu pulang ke rumah lagi.... Rumah kah? Yakin? Ruang kosong itu cukup menjadi tempat persinggahannya untuk tidur dan rehat sahaja. Tak lebih dari itu. Ruangan yang tak benyawa tu banyak menimbulkan perasaan kurang enak seperti homesick.

Damn Kaminaga... Kau kan spy. Homesick bukan dalam kamus hidup kau okay? What's the point la kalau kau berlatih macam nak mati untuk jadi spy tapi boleh kalah dengan homesick? Lagipun? Siapa yang tunggu dia di sana kalau dia pulang pun ke jepun? Tazaki?!

Terakhir kali dia dengar Tazaki... Dengan seorang lagi double agent... Sedang sibuk menguruskan organisasi SMERSH? Katanya seorang perempuan... bernama Elena.Tazaki pernah mengagumi Elena.... Mengagumi kecantikkannya. Kedengaran Cemburu Kaminaga? For what? Who do you think you are even Tazaki has feeling for Elena?

Flashback;  
"Are you sure you're going back to London?"

Kaminaga dari mengemas- ngemas beg pakaiannya, sedikit tersentak kerana terkejut, dah tiba-tiba muncul, pulak tu datang dari belakang pulak. Siapa jer yang tak terkejut? Yuuki-san jerla kot yang tak terkejut. Hahaha... Satu-satunya manusia tak terkejut kalau ada orang sneaking belakang dia.

Dia mengerling ke belakang, malas pulak nak menghadap muka si magician tu. Yela, orang dah bahagia... Kau bila lagi nak bahagia Kaminaga? Asyik cemburu dengan orang lain jer. Mahu tak iri. Bentak dirinya sendiri. Orang yang dia suka, sukakan orang lain. 

Tanpa dia sedar, Tazaki melabuhkan dirinya di atas katil Kaminaga. Dia mahu lihat riaksi wajah Kaminaga ketika dia sedang bercakap dengan pemuda ni. Dia cukup tak suka kalau dia sedang berbicara dengan orang tu, orang tu tak menatap tepat ke mata dia. Kerana menyukarkan dia untuk membaca riak wajah seseorang. Sukar untuk dia baca apa yang lawannya sedang fikir.

Ketika itu pandangan mereka saling bertaut. Masing- masing membatukan diri. Kaminaga dah tentu-tentulah dah tak boleh nak fikir apa, cuba kalau anda di tempat dia? Bertentangan mata dengan orang yang selama ni kau suka dalam diam... Kau mampu lagi ke bercakap dan berkelakuan dalam tingkah yang normal?

Kalau Tazaki, dia tak tahu apa yang pemuda magician ni fikir. Maybe dia anggap Kaminaga ni salah satu subjek eksperimen psychology dia jer sekarang ni.

"Da- dah kenapa dengan awak ni Tazaki?!"

Tazaki mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia mengerjapkan iris hitamnya. 

"Saya tanya, awak diam. Awak melamun sampai ke mana dah?"

Kaminaga yang sejak dari tadi menggigit bibir bawahnya, cuba menghilangkan rasa gelabahnya.

"Heaven. Tehehehhe" seloroh Kaminaga. Seriously Kaminaga?! That's it?! 

"Saja nak tanya, manalah tahu hilang terus susah nak cari awak nanti"

"Kalau takut saya hilang, ikat teruslah senang saya tak ke mana-mana. Selalu ada depan mata awak jer"

Tazaki ketawa berdekah, dia menutup wajahnya. Malu lah tu. Hey ni Kaminaga la. Pick up line, selalu ada dalam kamus playboy dia la. Nak lawan lagi.

Actually, dia pun rasa segan nak main pick up line dengan Tazaki. Dengan orang bolehlah dia nak main-main. Contohnya Hatano. Sampai tergamam orang tu. Hahahahh.

"Serious awak nak pergi? Tak boleh tunggu Elena dulu ke?"

Elena... Sejak Asia Express, tu jerla yang Tazaki selalu sebut. 

'Kaminaga' perlahan dia memujuk hatinya sendiri.Dan diikuti dengan kata-kata kasar supaya dia sedar.

"Erm.... Macam mana ya... Tiket dah beli. Takkanlah saya nak buang macam tu jer. Nanti jodoh panjang kita semua jumpa"

"Cara awak cakap macam awak dah tak nak balik sini. Awak nak stay kat London terus."

Ketika itu, Kaminaga bagaikan ternampak riaksi Wajah Tazaki bertukar menjadi sayu. Tapi kalau dua kali lihat, lepas tu tiada. Maknanya Kaminanga lah tu yang berkhayal. Tazaki takkan perduli padanya.Entahlah imaginasinya atau Tazaki memang cepat covered his emotion.

"Well, Yuuki-san send me there to investigate something. Top secret katanya, so detail mission tak boleh bagitahu la jawabnya"

"Semua mission kita pun top secret. Tapi..."

"His words are absolute. Are you defying him?"

"No... That's not what I meant"

"Don't tell me that you're worried about me."

Kau bukan siapa-siapa pun pada Tazaki...  
Jadi jangan nak berangan.

Kau hanya mampu lihat dari jauh.

Pathetic..

Sebenarnya alasan kau tak pulang semula ke Jepun bukan apa pun... Hanyalah kerana tak mahu seksa diri kau melihat Tazaki tersenyum pada orang lain. Memeluk orang lain. Bermesra dengan orang lain. Kerana.... Elena berada di jepun... Bersama dengan Tazaki sekarang ni.

Jadi untuk apa dia pulang ke jepun kalau dia hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Miyoshi" datang memunculkan diri, mereka berdua rupa-rupanya selalu menghubungi dan berjumpa jika ada waktu terluang. And actually mereka ada menyimpan rahsia yang tersendiri?! Dan ada apa dengan Johann Baurer?!

"Awak nak cakap yang awak risaukan saya ke?"

Flashback End 

Selepas itu Tazaki cuma menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan beredar dari situ. Sedangkan Tazaki tak tahu pun Kaminaga anggap yang Tazaki tak akan pernah dan tak akan mungkin risaukan dia seperti mana yang di harapkan. Bukan untuk lebih daripada kawan bahkan risau hanya sekadar batasan kawan pun tak mungkin.

Dan Tazaki tak tahu yang dia menangis teruk sampai rasa sesak nafas apabila kapalnya bertolak ke London.

Kaminaga sampai di Apartmentnya. Designnya lebih kurang dengan bangunan-bangunan yang lain. Cat sedikit luntur, permandangan yang suram, lorong-lorong kecil yang berwap dan mengeluarkan bauan yang hanyir. Memang bukan kawasan kejiranan yang mesra tetapi ia lebih baik daripada tidur di lorong-lorong jalanan tu.

Baru sahaja kuncinya dimasukkan ke dalam tombol, dia terperasankan sesuatu.

Shit! Aspirin yang diletakkan di bawah pintu hancur?! Padahal sebelum dia keluar tadi dia dah letakkan yang baru! Dia lihat mancis-mancis yang patah berselerakkan di lantai.

Apartmentnya telah diceroboh. Kaminaga mencapai sesuatu dari poket suitnya. Dia melihat tajam ke arah bukti-bukti menandakan ada penceroboh. Lebih ketara Aspirin dan mancis. Kerana dia letakkan mancis pada engsel pintu, kalau pintu tu dibuka olehnya, mancis akan jatuh tepat dihadapannya, jika sebelum dia bukak mancis tu dah jatuh... Maknanya...

Dia membuka perlahan pintu apartmentnya dan berhati-hati melangkah masuk ke dalam. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada ruangan pertama yang dia nampak sebaik masuk ke dalam, dia sempat mengunci tombol pintu.

Baru sahaja 'kting!' pintu dikunci, dia nampak satu kelibat baru jer melintasi di ruangan dapurnya. Dalam fikirannya, habislah. Dahlah semua pisau-pisau dan benda tajam yang lain ada kat situ. Takper bawak bertenang Kaminaga. Think! Guna otak kau yabg geliga tu control situation ni!

Wait... Takkanlah orang Howards kot? Kalau ya, sekali lagi?!!!

Dia dah berpeluh dah bila ingat balik seksaan Howards. Mentol... Argh! Dia tak nak lalui semua tu lagi?!

Ktasss! Dia nampak lampu pada ruangan dapur dipasang. Eah? Siapa yang bodoh sangat ceroboh masuk rumah orang dan bukak lampu? Melainkan dia memang tengah tunggu kedatangan Kaminaga dan sengaja buat surprise untuk buatkan jantung Kaminaga berhenti. Well... Dia tak nafikan ramai orang yang nak dia mati dengan profesion dia sekarang ni.

Perlahan-lahan, kakinya melangkah ke ruangan dapur. Dan tiba-tiba sahaja deria baunya menangkap aroma teh darjeerling menusuk ke rongga pernafasannya.

What the?! Dahlah masuk rumah orang pastu buat macam rumah sendiri?! Apakah?!

"Would you like to have a cup of tea with me?" pertuturan yang sempurna dan dengan nada yang angkuh. Suara tu dia cukup kenal sehingga semua suasana tension tadi dia dah boleh flush ke dalam toilet.

"Miyoshi!"

Kelihatan seorang lelaki duduk di kerusi dapur dengan kaki yang bersilang dan sedang menghirup teh dari set cawan yang bagi Kaminaga kelihatan baru dan dia tak pernah nampak pun seumur hidupnya dalam rumahnya. Wait... Dia pernah ada ke set cawan cam tu?

Lelaki itu, surai hitamnya di gel ke belakang menampakkan wajanya yang sudah sedia kala tampan itu, makin tampan dan kemas. 

Three piece suitnya, yang berwarna navy blue itu, senyumannya, pokoknya semua tingkah laku orang ini sangat berbeza berbanding dengan kali pertama mereka berjumpa. 

Dia sudah hampir menyamai orang itu.

"Lambat balik? Howards giving you hard time?" Miyoshi angkat cawannya tanda dia mengajak Kaminaga untuk duduk.

"You saw us?!"

Wow.. He totally impressed. If this guy saw them then Miyoshi already in London for few days earlier. Or maybe even worst, earlier than him maybe.

"Of course honey, berhenti dengan Yuuki and then worked for his enemy now?"

"Shut up" kaminaga tersengih. "I don't worked for him for free."

Miyoshi mengangkat bahunya tanda bosan  
dengan topik Howards. "Careful if you get too fond of him, it might be a trap"

"Oh no! I don't sleep with him!" seloroh Kaminaga. "Dalam banyak-banyak orang, walaupun dia yang last kat dunia ni. Saya takkan bersama dengan dia. Kecualilah orang tu Johann baurer ke." kaminaga mengangkat alisnya sambil senyum mengejek.

Masa tu jangan cakap la, nak jer dia baling cawan dekat Kaminaga, supaya dia diam.

" Oh awak ingat saya tak tahu? Yang awak ada file pasal Johann Baurer tu? Awak nak investigate dia betul tak? Or.. Maybe? Lebih dari tu? Wait! Don't tell me you already slept with him?!" kaminaga buat-buat riaksi terkejut.

Miyoshi memang dah ready nak baling dengan tea pot dia sekali.

"Diam lah!"

Wajah Miyoshi mula merona. Dia terkedu dengan tuduhan Kaminaga.

Haaa... Betul lah tu. Usik Kaminaga di dalam hati.

"U- urusai Bakaminaga! I'm not falling for that guy okay?!"

"Saya rasa awak dah ketularan dengan perangai Hatano. Lain kali jangan kawan rapat sangat dengan dia. Nanti berjangkit gila dia dekat awak." Kaminaga agak meringis dengan panggilan tu. Mengingatkan dia pada pemuda yang tak cukup inci tu.

"Kalau rindu, cakap jerla rindu Kaminaga. Senang cakap balik la."

"Tak nak."

"Kenapa? Sebab Elena?"

Bingo!

Sebab kaminaga diam membisu apabila Miyoshi sengaja menyebut dan menekankan nadanya pada nama tersebut. Miyoshi mengeluh, dia bersandar pada kabinet dapur sambil berpeluk tubuh. Sejujurnya ini bukanlah kali pertama dia memujuk Kaminaga untuk menyuruhnya pulang ke tanah air mereka yang tercinta...

Dan bukannya Miyoshi tak tahu, Kaminaga sengaja memberikan beribu alasan untuk tidak kembali dan bertentang mata dengan Pemuda Magician dan Ex-Agent SMERSH tu.

Tak kisahlah apa masalah awak dengan Elena, tapi awak tak rindukan kami?

"Rindu tapi bukan dengan awaklah, sebab awak selalu jer datang sini dan buat macam rumah sendiri" seloroh Kaminaga dengan niat Miyoshi mengubah tajuk perbualan mereka.

Miyoshi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman yang penat. Keras kepala betul. Dia berjalan menghampiri Kaminaga dan melingkarkan Kedua lengannya di leher Kaminaga.

Pada kedua wajah tampan itu terpapar senyuman sinis masing-masing. 

"I'm here now... Why don't we do what we both always do to pleased ourselves. Huh?" Goda Miyoshi dengan nada berbisik.

"I thought you never going to ask". Kaminaga berbicara hampir pada bibir Miyoshi dan akhirnya bibirnya singgah pada bibir lelaki di hadapannya ini. Menggodanya dengan kucupan yang lembut sedangkan kedua tangannya sudah pun merayap ke dalam undershirt Miyoshi.

"You know I'm not here for nothing- Ah! Don't dar- dare to break our usual routine. Or... I will kill you for sure." Miyoshi ketawa nakal. Senyumannya bagaikan mencabar kaminaga untuk entertaint dia dengan sesuatu yang baru.

Bam! Dengan sekelip mata mereka berdua kalah dengan nafsu masing-masing. Kaminaga menghempas Miyoshi ke dinding dan kucupan lembut mereka bertukar menjasi ganas.

Ah... Sejak bila mereka berdua bertukar menjadi begini? Dahulu Miyoshi hanyalah Sakuma yang innocent dan sekarang berubah total.

Apa boleh buat. Teknik seduction memang harus dipraktikkan dalam skill yang sepatutnya seorang spy ada. Dan sakuma sekarang adalah seorang spy, mahu tak mahu dia kena belajar untuk menggoda orang demi mendapatkan maklumat. Damn! Tak memerlukan masa yang lama untuk dia menjadi sebagus sebegini.

Ini adalah rahsia mereka berdua...

Pada pertama kali Sakuma ke sini, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memulakan persahabatan yang baru demi meraikan graduation Sakuma sebagai salah seorang spy D kikan yang official. Dan entah bagaimana, mereka berdua terlalu mabuk dan akhirnya berakhir scene di atas katil. Keesokkannya, mereka bangun bersamaan dan timbulnya perasaan menyesal sehinggakan Sakuma menghilang berbulan lamanya melarikan diri dari Kaminaga.

Walaupun Kaminaga tahu, Sakuma tinggal berdekatan dengan kawasan kejiranannya. Dia membiarkan sakuma menyelesaikan konflik di dalam dirinya dan memberikan masa dan ruang untuk pemuda itu bertenang.

Akhirnya, suatu hari Sakuma muncul di rumahnya seperti biasa dan yeah... They talked and decided to acts normal as usual, but who can denied their own sexual desires? Their need? So they, have the talked again and decided to become friends with benefit.

Whenever they meet, it is a must that they will ended up in bed. So who cares about the consequences? As long their needs being fulfill. None of them complaints. But still in silent agreements they doesn't want it to be more than that, just to satisfied their need only.

Entah bagaimana mereka berdua sudah pun berada di kamar Kaminaga dan Kaminaga secara bersahaja menolak Sakuma ke atas katilnya.  
Lelaki itu cuba bangun dan mendominasi kedudukan Dengan Kaminaga. Gosh, sometimes he wants to topped Kaminaga.

Kaminaga menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tersenyum nakal. Did he just mocking me? Sakuma menaikkan alisnya. Okay, challenge accepted.

Sakuma tanpa basa basi lagi menyerang Bibir Kaminaga dan tidak memberikan peluang langsung pada pemuda itu untuk bernafas. Jari jemarinya pula laju membuka butang undershirt Kaminaga.

But that poor guy forgot. He's not being called Playboy for nothing.

Sakuma tetap kalah di tangan Kaminaga. 

 

"Ah! Shit! Hu- hurts! Slow down Kaminaga!"

Kaminaga dapat melihat air mata mengalir laju dari pelupuk mata Sakuma. Riaksi wajahnya tampak begitu dalam kesakitan.

Dia menghentikan gerakannya, memberi peluang untuk Sakuma menyesuaikan diri. Sementara itu, Kaminaga mengucup perut, dan perlahan membawanya ke dada bidang Sakuma dan akhirnya ke bibir sakuma untuk menenangkannya.

"Every time we did this... it's still hurts?"

"D- Dumbass.. Can't help it... Since it's been a while since last time we did it"

Tersekat-sekat Sakuma mencari nafas. Dia juga sedang berusaha untuk mencari kenikmatan dan bukannya kesakitan. 

Sejujurnya... Kaminaga bukanlah orang pertama yang dia tidur. Sebelum datang ke sini, dia sempat berjumpa dengan Johann, pemuda dari German dan mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi mengenai Miyoshi yang tidur lena di dalam makamnya. 

Dia tidak pernah memberitahu sesiapa yang dia bertemu dengan Johann anak buah Wolf hernan (musuh Yuuki-san tentunya) untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut mengenai kemalangan keretapi tu. Siapa sangka? Hanya satu malam, bir dan motel. They ended up one stand night.

Dan terlebih lagi, dia baru tahu yang Johann menyimpan perasaan terhadap Miyoshi... Dan menyimpan sedikit dendam terhadap spy tersebut kerana bergurukan orang yang pernah menjadi musuh pegawai atasannya.

Flashback;

Johann tersenyum sinis. Pembohong. Semua spy memang pembohong. Bila-bila masa sahaja mereka boleh khianati sesiapa sahaja demi kepentingan mereka. Sebab itu dia marah. Dia marah pada Sakuma dan juga Katsuhiko Maki. Dia marah kerana Sakuma mencari pemuda itu dan dia marah kerana Sakuma lebih mengetahui tentang sleeping beauty itu daripadanya. Dia memajukan gerakannya lagi. Kali ini lebih kasar dan kuat hingga menyebabkan Sakuma menjerit dengan lebih kuat kali ini.

"Arghhhh!!! Ba- baka! Stop! What is wrong with you!"

Dia meletakkan tangannya di dada Johann meminta Johann untuk berhenti.

Namun Johann tak memperdulikannya, dia menepis tangan Sakuma dan terus menghentak ke dalam sakuma tanpa ampun.

"Argh! Shit! Stop! Stop!"

"Liar... Liar! Liar! Liar! You really want to be like him?!"

Kedua tangan Johann melingkar pada leher Sakuma. Menggenggam erat, Johann seolah-olah tidak sedar yang dia cuba mencekik Sakuma.

"Jo- Johann!... I'm- I'm not Maki!"

Tersentak. Johann meloloskan genggamannya dan dia menatap kedua tangannya sebelum melihat Sakuma yang terbatuk-batuk cuba menstabilkan nafasnya kembali.

"Mi- Miyoshi..."

"Johann...." Suara Sakuma dah teresak-esak. Dia cuba untuk menjauhkan dirinya daripada Johann. Namun, milik Johann masih berada di dalamnya. Sejujurnya ini kali pertama dia melihat Johann sedemikian rupa. Hilang... 

"Go- Gomen..." iris biru Johann terlihat tompokan darah pada Cadar tilamnya. Shit... How could he do that to Miyoshi?!

"Tak... Takper. Can we let go tonight? Can we just sleep?" suara Sakuma agak menggigil. Tetapi dia tetap dengan tempatnya. Tak mampu nak bergerak, takut pula kalau pemuda german ini bertindak lebih ganas.

Dia sangkakan Johann adalah seorang yang tak akan pernah berkasar. Namun sangkaannya meleset

Johann boleh jadi seorang yang sangat menakutkan kalau dia marah dan jadi gila.  
Flashback end.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey... Awak okay?"

Sakuma hanya menekup wajahnya pada bantal dan hanya terdengar suaranya bergumam dari sana. Kaminaga mengeluh, dia menghirup asap rokoknya sambil memandang ke arah luar tingkap. Ada bagusnya juga dia letak posisi katilnya di tepi tingkap, senang dia nak bangun pagi bila matahari awal-awal lagi menyilau dari situ. Dan dia juga mendapati yang dia agak sukakan pemandangan waktu pagi.

Agak sakit hati kerana mendapat balasan bersahaja daripada Sakuma, dia menghapuskan api rokoknya dan merentap bahu Sakuma dengan kasar supaya lelaki ini memandang wajahnya.

Shit... He shouldn't done that... Agak terkejut apabila melihat kedua mata Sakuma yang mula kelihatan sembab. Kasar sangat ke dia tadi?

Sakuma perlahan-lahan mengambil posisi bersila menghadap Kaminaga. "Tak... Saya okay... Awak tak payahlah risaukan saya sangat. Kan saya jatuh nanti, awak nak sambut ke?"

Kaminaga tak memperdulikan kata-kata Sakuma, dia dengan mengusap rambut Sakuma dengan Lembut dan separuh berbisik "look into my eyes...be honest..."

"Not working on me... I'm not woman." gumam Sakuma dengan nada merajuk.

"But I'm fucking you... Doesn't make it you like woman? I mean judging by your position in our relationship"

"Are we?"

"What?"

"In relationship?" nadanya berharap....

Semakin kau berharap, maka setiap kali tu juga kau akan sakit bila dikecewakan.

"Nope! We're not meant to be!" Kaminaga berselindung dengan nada bergurau walaupun kata-katanya itu agak serius.

Sakuma mengerjap matanya. Hanya sekejap kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi lembut. 

Dia tak mengharapkan apa-apa pun... Cukuplah sekali dia hampir jadi gila disebabkan kehilangan 'orang' itu.  
Kalau dia berharap pada kaminaga...  
Bukankah dia hanya mencari alasan untuk melarikan diri dari perasaan bersalahnya pada Miyoshi?

"I never dreamed about us.... And you're even not him..."

Pemuda yang pernah ditangkap oleh Howards Mark tu mula luntur senyumannya. Geez, dia tak patut bergurau dengan Sakuma mengenai relationship. Dia tahu perbualan mereka akan berakhir seperti ini.

"So...  What happen? I saw bruised on your skin and more on your hips... So don't even think to lie. Who do you sleep with? I bet he was so rough with you?"

Sakuma chuckle, he really can't hide anything from this guy. Dia mula merebahkan semula tubuhnya di atas katil namun kali ini dengan memeluk pinggang Kaminaga. Lelaki itu tidak menolak malah melayankan sahaja dengan menarik Sakuma lebih rapat ke dalam pelukannya.

Ex-millitary  menarik nafasnya bagaikan semuanya terlalu memalukan dan agak berat baginya untuk bercerita. 

"I met Johann... And... We become friends while my investigation... We talked a lot and a few months after that... You know the rest of it. Same as us...  But to him... Only one night stand. His presence are too much too handle."

Sejujurnya Kaminaga agak meringis mendengar pengakuan daripada Sakuma. Sigh... He still got lot to learn...

Dia meraih dagu Sakuma dan keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Listen dear... No matter how closed you get with the target... Don't ever revealed anything or trace about you to them. Delude them with your persona and not yourself. Judging the way you talk about him... It seems more than One night stand to me."

Kedua iris hitam Sakuma bertukar menjadi sayu. Bukan salah dia yang terlalu get involved with Johann. That guy.... Punya sesuatu yang menyebabkan sakuma sukar untul mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lelaki itu. Semakin dia cuba menjauh ada sahaja benda yang nenariknya dan kembali menghadapi lelaki itu.

Malah semakin rapat pula tu.

"Miyoshi... takkan biarkan hal personal ganggu kerjanya. Now you're Miyoshi. Don't let him down please..."

Sakuma cuma mengangguk, mengiyakan sahaja kata-kata Kaminaga. Setiap kali Sakuma ragu-ragu, akan ada kaminaga yang mengingatkan dirinya yang dia menghadapi situasi bukannya dengan dirinya tetapi sebagai persona Miyoshi. 

Jadi apabila adanya Kaminaga memperbetulkan setiap langkahnya, dia akan menjadi semakin lupa pada dirinya yang asal.

 

"Look,The world has Miyoshi again. as long human still exist some ghost are just never meant to die" 

Itu bisik hati Kaminaga, dia tak berani nak mengatakannya secara berdepan pad Sakuma. Cukuplah pemuda itu bersusah payah membuang dirinya yang asal jauh-jauh dan menjadi orang baru. 

"Hey,everthing is going to be alright"

Sakuma semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kaminaga. Ahh buat masa ni dia tak mahu fikirkan pun mengenai masalahnya yang sedang menunggu di German. Kalau boleh dia nak fikirkan cara bagaimana nak lenyapkan terus Bauer dari muka bumi ni.

Namun sedar atau tidak,iris sebiru laut itu yang akan kerap muncul menghantui mimpinya sebaik sahaja dia menutup mata.

German;

Bauer melemparkan beberapa keping foto di atas katilnya.dirinya terlalu berserabut memikirkan pemuda yang menjadi semakin familliar pada dirinya.

Saotome Saeki  
Degree in Archeologist  
Coming to Germany to study the leftover of war

"Hye! Nice to meet you! Nama saya Saotome Saeki! Just call me Seki, Mr. Liuntenant."

Jabat tangan disambut. Ketika itu Johann dapat rasakan bertapa hangatnya tangan Saeki ketika itu, kenapa pemuda itu tidak memakai glove? Di waktu yang sejuk sebegini?

"Ermmm. Mr.liutenant what are you doing here? Don't millitary have their own curfew and rules? Or...are you abusing your power as liutenant?" Nadanya entah sejak bila bertukar menjadi nada berbisik.

Kedengarannya begitu sayup-sayup di telinga Johann. Senyuman di wajah pemuda di hadapannya ini bertukar menjadi ejekkan. Mengejek pada kebodohan dia kerana gagal menyembunyikan kejanggalannya pada lelaki itu? Atau rasa aneh yang seringkali muncul pada wajahnya? Atau sifat ingin tahunya seperti yang selalu diteguri oleh leftenant Wolff?

"Mr.liutenant! Sekarang sudah hampir senja.... bukankah anda sepatutnya sudah pulang ke markas?"

Saeki 'seki' membetulkan mafla yang membaluti erat di lehernya, memberikan kehangatan yang selayaknya. Mafla berwarna hijau tua itu.... Johann mengerjapkan kelopak matanya. Habis sudah lamunannya.

"What are you daydreaming about. Quit it. You annoyed me so much" langsung tiada kiasan, memang benar Johann membuat lelaki ini rasa menyampah dengannya.hah...

"Since you're here... would you like to have drink with me?"

Pemuda ini terdiam. Kemudian muncul lagi seringai mengejek pada wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Eah? Date?"

Wajah pucat Johann mula merona merah.kelam kabut dia membetulkan percakapannya barusan. Date? Sejujurnya dia tak pernah date dengan sesiapa sebelum ini, 

Mungkin pada dasarnya dia memang tidak berminat

Dan yang kedua dia tidak menemui teman yang sepadan untuk keluar date

Atau mungkin bukan perempuan yang dia cari sebagai teman untuk bertemu janji

Wait... adalah preference nya hanya pada lelaki???

Tetapi kalau begitu leftenan Wolff juga dalam kemungkinan yang sama jikalau betul pun dia tertarik pada lelaki

Kenapa... kenapa tiba-tiba bila saat lelaki itu muncul dalam hidupnya... dia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lain dengan lelaki itu?

Seperti mereka berdua memiliki sesuatu yang common untuk saling berhubung kait

Walaupun dalam fikirannya, sudah beberapa kali Johann menolak kemungkinan yang mereka mungkin akan menjadi pasangan yang saling melengkapi.

"Mr. Liutenant? Hello? Earth to Mr.Bauerr"

Pemuda ini memetik jari di hadapan Johann untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa disangka, Johann menangkap pantas tangan tersebut dan menggeggamnya erat dan kuat. Serta merta membuat Sakuma atau dengan kata lainnya Saeki meringis kesakitan.

"What the?! Awak ni dah kenapa?!"

Saeki mula bengang. Apahal dengan lelaki ni, kan ada yang dapat boxing percuma kan...

"So- sorry saya tak berniat pun nak sakitkan awak"

Sakuma cuma terdiam sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya. Damn! He so strong! Bisik hatinya. Dia sedikit meringis sebelum menganbil briefcasenya dan berlalu dari situ.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

Tanpa sedar Tangan Johann sudah pun memegang erat pada lengan Sakuma. Mahu tak terkejut lelaki tu, dah la nak lebam wrist dia sebabkan Johann tiba-tiba buat gila nak pegang-pegang dia, ni sekali lagi dia kena tarik? Ni mesti kes high la ni.

"Awak ni dah kenapa? Saya nak balik rumah saya la. Tak sangka betul orang dari military ni memang jenis pengasar kan?" 

Sakuma merentap kembali tangannya.

'Dia dah buang banyak masa kat sini. Banyak benda lagi dia boleh buat tapi dia nak jugak gunakan johann ni. Pulak tu Johann seriously sangat persistent'

"No- no you're wrong!"

Seriously this start to be annoying...

"Ohhh, care to tell me where I'm at fault is?"

"I mean... not all of us acts like babarics you know."

Sakuma menaikkan alisnya.

"I'll prove it to you Seki! So go out with me!"

Sakuma cuma mampu ternganga disitu dan berfikir 'mungkin ini lebih baik dari apa yang dirancang?'

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf ya, jika sudah tersalah fakta atau apa. Mengenai Sakuma menjadi "Miyoshi", ianya diinspirasikan dari sebuah art work. Dan sepenuhnya kredit diberikan kepada artis yang sangat amazing itu. Ada sebab kerana saya ingin mewujudkan Sakuma sebagai salah seorang spy dan pairingnya seperti di atas. Sila support dan enjoy fics ini. Jika ada sebarang komen dan idea, sya sangat menghargainya.


End file.
